


The Unseelie Heir

by Secular_Czar



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, I tried at least, I'll tag the relationships as they show up, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Realistic, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secular_Czar/pseuds/Secular_Czar
Summary: Necromancy isn’t known for making people saner, nor dark childhoods are known for typically good people, but in hindsight, neither does growing in an Empire made through war and intolerance.A world shaped by destruction to be the perfectly magicless utopia has its fate twisted by two prophecies and the wills of its twisted children.





	The Unseelie Heir

Friday, 24th of September of 2010.

Palace’s fitting room 9:00 A.M.

Ben absentmindedly caresses the ermine fur on the cloak he is getting fitted for; ignoring the silks and velvets Lumiere is measuring on him,

“Raise your feet your majesty, I am aware you don’t like the traditional styles but this isn’t optional since…” The old man keeps talking for a while, Ben ignores him in favour of the idea he just had, looking over the isle and calling for his instincts to tell him the direction.

“How is it possible that you´re going to be crowned king next month? You are just a baby.” The boy’s father says snapping him out of his thoughts.

“He is turning 16, dear.” His mother continues, making him turn with a bright smile worth of a charming, and his attendant stop the fitting.

“Gosh! 16? That´s far too young to be crowned king, I didn´t make a good decision until I was a least 60.” The king half jokes.

“Hey pops…” Ben says in a sing song voice that his mother makes sometimes, making the woman look at him with a suspicious half smile immediately recognizing her own move, but his father’s blunder was clearly of bigger importance.

“Sixty… Uh, you decide to marry me at 52.” She looks at him half offended, and the boy nearly pities him.

“Ah, it was either you or a teapot. Kidding, I'm only kidding.” The man tries to fix with a tense laughter.

“We had been together for nearly twenty years by then Adam.” Belle says coolly with a discreet wink towards Ben.

“Mm, I think our son has something to talk to us about” The king directs for his heir.

“Good save pops” He laughs.

“Now if this is about the traditional clothes again, the silk shoes _are_ mandatory honey, it is a ceremony after all.” His mother says, and he recognizes he might have complained about it slightly too much.

“No, no. I have chosen my first official proclamation. Mom, Dad, I´ve decided that the children on the isle of the lost must be given a chance to live here in Auradon. Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they´ve been abandoned.”

“ABANDONED? After all the measures I took to keep them from our kingdom, you want to just bring _it_ all BACK?” he half shouts incredulous as expected, and Ben has to hold himself from rolling his eyes at Belle, who immediately gets to calming her beast. “The children of our sworn enemies… Living among us? What will con-“

“Adam dear, it’s his kingdom now.” His own personal angel cuts the angry speech, “Tell us, how you intent to do this?”

“We start out with a few at first, the ones who could help us setting a support system for the others here, this way we can actually get a grasp at controlling them.” He says the last past for his father benefit, but the old man is beyond being so easily pacified.

“And you already choose them, right?” The boy’s mother asks with a knowing look, holding the man’s hand.

“And just who are the parents?” His father growls, no time better than now I guess.

“Jafar, The evil queen… Cruella and… Maleficent.” Lumiere who had already gone pale by the corners of the room at the mention of Cruella falls with a whimper, the elderly man staring with wide eyes at the last name as Adam screams the last name, questioning his sanity. “Pops, hear me out…”

“NO! They are guilty of unspeakable crimes, that species, that _thing_, walking among us? _Free_?” His father continues the rant.

“You do not believe that fairy godmother is a _thing_ now, do you, _Adam_?” Belle challenges with a cold tone, turning to her son with a controlled smile, “keep on dear.”

“Their children are innocent” the king scoffs “and we know the isle is a time bomb, Cruella’s kid already made a whole in the barrier with old technology. This will ensure the safety of Auradon, with those who are innocent right by our side; the children are my people too.” Ben says, with a final tone in his voice.

“If your instincts say so my dear, it shall be done, now I must have a word with your father about meddling” His mother says, pulling on Adam’s hand for him to follow, the man grumbling about children being innocent as he goes. “Well, well done honey.” Is the least Ben hears before Lumiere returns for the fitting, and he lets boredom take over.

* * *

Sunday, 26th of September of 2010.

Rotten hideout 3:30 A.M…

It’s been four days since Mal has last seen the Evie, the girl can’t stop thinking something must have happened besides EQ just locking the girl in this time. Four days since she last caught a breath, four days in which the faery just angrily waited for her injuries to be good enough to climb the tower and check on the princess herself.

The moment she runs to their hideout at three in the morning is the last drop for her; if the girl wasn’t there she would go all injuries aside. But the blue haired girl was there, flopped down onto the bed, and the sight of her alone made Mal’s world so much lighter.

“Oh Evie thank evil you’re here.” She says, but the girl doesn’t move, “E?” she rushes to the bed to check if the girl was breathing, she is for her relief, but burning hot and looking way too fragile and dehydrated for the faery’s tastes. She rushes to get water, some cleaner rags and the best looking bread from Carlo’s cold box, setting it in a separate bowl with some water by the bed.

“E, Princess, wake up… just a little bit…” The girl in her lap makes a noise of pain but barely moves, but that is enough so Mal sets her straighter in her lap, holding the girl in place so she can drink some water, and eat some of the now soft bread. It’s not much; she would puke otherwise, way too empty for much of anything now.

“Shh princess, you’ll be okay.” The low whine she receives in response is bad enough the faery can feel her pain, she keeps her awake for a few more moments questioning about urgent injuries and needs. Upon receiving pained “no’s” and seeing tears in her eyes she rushes to pull the girl into a laying position. “You have a fever E, sleep, you’ll be better when you wake up.”

Evie grips her shirt, as if she would fucking leave her, so mal tucks the princess closer getting tense as her shivering furthers, teeth chattering a little now, but eventually the princess falls asleep and with her so does Mal.

…

Mal’s eyes shine green when she hears movement in the hideout a few hours later; the sun is out now so it must be jay she reasons with herself, and it is, an angry look set on his face when he sees just how Evie is looking, but she can see the relief reflecting her own in his eyes.

“Your mother called our parents for an _important_ meeting, it’s at noon but they are to wait her there from now on, Cruella was called.” So mother wants to talk to us she mentally completes him, which just gets too obvious when she calls the DeVil bitch.

“This is official business then, find Carlos and patch him up your best if you need to, we’ll meet in two hours. Put the flags up on your way.” The girl quickly orders, receiving a jerky nod back before he leaves.

Then she turns to Evie once again, moving them so the girl is back into the half laid in her and half sitting position, she is no longer burning hot nor shaking so much. “E… Princess, can you wake up for a bit…” the girl actually moves this time, groggily calling for Mal with less pain in her voice. “Hey princess, you still need to eat remember?” she proceeds to give the girl the soggy bread and water, setting her to sleep a bit more after she’s done.

She then picks the things up, putting the other half of the bread back into the cold box, rooting for all things evil the girl doesn’t puke, and getting the rags to wash the girl out. She undresses her, humming the goblins favourite tune to get the princess to relax, and every piece out feels like one more rock on the fairy’s chest.

Evie has bruises of all colours, but when she turns the girl and sees her own nail marks still there she feels as if she had been thrown in the sea. Mal shivers as she gets why the girl got punished this time, gritting her teeth to fend off her nausea she takes a deep breath so she can keep her calm and the tune.

It takes a while until the girl stops shivering and actually looks clean, but the faery doesn’t care, how much better the girl looks in cleaner clothes – ones that actually cover her bruises – and some makeup that Mal grudgingly reapplied makes up for it.

“Hey E, good to have you back” she says after she manages to wake the girl up, grinning at how the light blush vanishes from her cheeks after a few seconds, it’s a good sign she tells herself. “We have to meet my mom real soon, think you can manage?” receiving a fierce nod back.

_Thank evil._

…

They leave just half an hour later, glad she got to check most of her territory from the rooftops the girl passes a small child, a baby really, eating a lollipop and she freezes. Jumping down – with the most delicacy she can manage not to break any bones again – she joins Evie in the ground, quickly followed by the boys, taking the offending candy from the child.

“Stealing candy, Mal? I´m so disappointed.” She hears from just behind her, “give it to her to just materialize from the shadows” the angry girl thought, turning back to face her, eyes nearly glowing when she answers with a growl.

“Leckermaul’s candy.” The territorialism in her words makes her mother get it faster than anyone else would.

“That’s my nasty little girl.” The woman gestures for the candy and quickly drops some drops from potion vial into it, a surprize meal she thinks sourly. “Give it back to the dreadful creature” she orders to the closest henchman, her sing-song tone fully in place, making the girl supress a shiver. “It’s the deets, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms. Walk with me. See, I´m just trying to teach you the thing that really counts...how to be me.”

“I know that, and I’ll do better.” She says immediately at her cue, feeling thoroughly called out.

“Oh, there´s news! I buried the lede. The four of you have been chosen, by that baby prince to go to a different school… in Auradon.” She says smilling darkly at the gasps she received back.

“What? I’m not going. It’s clearly a trap, they can’t be that dumb.” Mal shots back, getting immediate agreement from Carlos.

“They allow dogs in Auradon, packs of them, we aren’t well behaved” Carlos says with a snare, “I’m not in the mood to be eaten alive.” Evie and Jay don’t feel so emboldened as to deny her.

“Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. They are too soft, light, to plan such a thing, but we won’t let this chance pass now will we kiddo?” Her mom answers her, so enthusiastically the girl can feel it, her own eyes brightening and she says no with a wicked smile of her own. “This is all about world domination, you will go, you will find fairy godmothers and you will bring the magic wand back here so **_I_** can recharge my staff and wield the powers of light and dark.” She says with a cackle. “See? Easy-peasy.”

“What is in it for us?” Mal asks feeling emboldened with just how excited her mom is.

“It’s all about you and me, baby. Matching thrones, you can have yours hers and hers crown, and most importantly _revenge_!” She sneered in the crown part, looking at Evie and back at her now suspicious daughter. “Something important you’ll have to remember is that the heroes don’t take as well to what you two are doing as I did. It is important to keep a goody two-shoes act, missy.” Her mother notices just how pissed and worried they’ve became with that, and Mal doesn’t even sees the quick recovery as it comes. “Don’t you enjoy watching people suffer?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't...?” Mal answers, getting quick agreement noises from her the others.

“That’s my nasty girl. Bring me the wand and you all can see that and much more.” They all agree, mal can’t even grasp at how easily they went along, but they’ll follow her so it isn’t a stretch in nobody’s viewpoint. “Now, you go pack your things, I’ll be telling your parents in the meantime.”

Then her mom leaves them, one last look to guarantee her daughter will do as she said, laughing loudly at the hazed looks in the children’s faces.

“Jay you go with Carlos and pack the things from hell hall the fastest you can, the crazy bitch won’t take this very well, you can pick your things when he goes to the tree house or go together for all I care, we have an hour and half to be there, mother will want time for another speech.” Mal orders the second the stupor recedes, and they leave still looking groggy, “E, princess, you are not in condition to walk all that much, come, I’ll walk you to the hideout so you can grab our stuff there and rest a bit more, I’ll get your stuff from the castle and drop them at mother’s before picking you up here again”

“What about your things, M?” She asks back shakily.

“I’ll only take my art, knifes and some clothes, it’ll be quick, most of it it’s here anyway, you can pack them for me, princess.”

…

Just a couple of hours later they are in the back a long car that Evie called a “Limo”, Evie and Mal dazed after receiving powerful items from their mothers, Mal even more so, grateful even for the primary spell book she got.

Only situating themselves after Carlos screams about it being a trap, the scream of sheer panic quickly turning to one of pain for Evie and a muted one for Mal when they pass the barrier. The sheer magic around them making all of the girls’ nerves burn, remembering the four they are made of magic and it was kept from them.

It takes until they nearly pass out before the girls feel like they can breathe again, the two still in pain when they focus enough to see Carlos and Jay surrounding them with sharp worried eyes.

When Mal manages to recover, she feels Evie’s arms arounds her, the mounting panic in her chest at the still fresh memory of her mother’s words – the “heroes” won’t be kind to them. Except it isn’t what makes the girl react, seeing the boys eating is, “Just why are you eating that? It can be poisoned you idiots.”

“Breath Mal, we’re worth more alive than dead if they took us from there, let them eat.” Evie says with a tired voice, pulling the girl in her arms closer, and Mal understands.

They are enjoying their last moments as themselves.


End file.
